World Is SICK (The Moment Spirit Remix)
World Is SICK (The Moment Spirit Remix) is a remix by TP-TH-7 over "World is Sick" by the Moment Spirit (the band's very first song) under Speedy series, and Heavy-Metal Remixes. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida I have made connections with the Moment Spirit members that one of their fans got sick too much. We decided to remix their "World is Sick". We weren't also feeling well on early May of 2016. Since they're from United States, and we're from Japan, this got involved with the world. I've heard that "World is Sick" is the Moment Spirit's first song. Our remixes of "Blast of the Winged Demons" and "Blood" were one of the 200-BPM-like songs. Tomiko Kai I don't like the idea of 49-98-196 for the BPM, but instead 50-100-200 sounded a lot much better, courtesy of our other two remixes by the Moment Spirit that start with "B". Tsukiko Uchida was right about that. It will be the band's very first album when it will be released. Yuri Moto There is one single stop after 50-100-200-BPM alternates. You better watch out for that. Charts Gallery World Is Sick (The Moment Spirit Remix).png|Banner World Is Sick (The Moment Spirit Remix)-bg.png|Background World Is SICK (The Moment Spirit Remix) BEMANI Artist Connection.png|BEMANI Artist Connections World Map in World Is SICK (The Moment Spirit Remix).png|A close-up to a map in graphics Trivia * According to Tsukiko Uchida's interview, the Moment Spirit is from United States, and TP-TH-7 is from Japan, which works out for intending like the world. * On Tomiko Kai's interview, the group was going to make it 49-196 BPM, but it got changed to 50-200 BPM. * The CHALLENGE chart of World Is SICK (The Moment Spirit Remix) has the same number of jumps and freeze arrows as the CHALLENGE charts of Whole Awakening, Blast of the Winged Demons ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, MAKE IT UP (Trace of Techno 130 Remix), MAKE IT UP 2MB, MAKE IT UP 2MB (106 Mix), Turning Fish ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, Survival of Altonsburg, Summer Blast, TECH-PROJECT -フレッシュテクノロジー-, and Stress. * On the graphics, over the world map, the yellow means the area is healthy, while over the green on the map is unhealthy, or sick. ** Also, in every graphics over banner, background, and jacket, Naoki Maeda (reading a book with a thermometer in mouth), Sota Fujimori (having a headache), and Yuichi Asami (throwing up, but he did it again) appear, because their names in Japanese form is shown over their beds. ** Naoki also reads the same book on the other Moment Spirit remix, and Stress. ** Yuichi also did put the glasses or sunglasses above him like what Kosuke Saito did in Whole Awakening. * The remix's original is the first song of the Moment Spirit. Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Speedy series Category:Heavy-Metal remixes Category:The Moment Spirit remixes Category:Songs with BPM changes Category:Songs with Stops Category:Beginner Level 3 Category:Light Level 5 Category:Difficult Level 7 Category:Expert Level 12 Category:Challenge Level 14 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami Category:Songs with Sota Fujimori Category:Songs with Naoki Maeda Category:1 Sharp Category:100 BPM Category:200 BPM Category:50 BPM Category:1 Stop